legends_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Legends Reborn Wiki
Welcome to the Legends Reborn Wiki The official Wiki for the game Legends Reborn from Bandai Namco Entertainment America. This Article is about the Legends Reborn Mobil Game currently in Soft-Launch available in following countries: Vietnam; Romania; Thailand and Philippines. On 20 Dez 17 it was available in Google Play Store USA. The Game is playable on Android and iOS and both Platforms via Facebook Connect. EDIT: Legends Reborn was sunsetted in Soft Launch. Thank you for playing. Gameplay Summon iconic heroes and creatures throughout history and lore from King Arthur and Hua Mulan to Dracula and Joan of Arc in an all-new epic RPG adventure. Collect and upgrade ultimate legendary characters to build your team, each with individual special abilities and effects. Command your unique squad in turn-based combat, challenge top rivals and claim your place among the world’s most powerful Acolytes! Legends Reborn is a "Turn Based" Role Playing Game (RPG). Both you and your adversary's team will have an opportunity to initiate a turn. During your turn, you will decide which moves your "Legends" will take. The "Blue Bar" indicates when your Legend can't initiate their turn. The "Green Bar" represents your Legends "Health". Beginner's Tips * get every energy bonus and spend it * get to the middle of arena asap * get two more toons to have a full squard * get in the best guild possible * spend arena currency on stones * spend crystals on the 50c energy refresh * stick to your team and improve that team! then develop fitting characters * It's Champions vs. Creatures Game UI The Game UI has three Areas. In the Center there are the Main Game Modes: Arena, Campaign, ??? and Events. Above that are the three different Quest Modes Daily, Epic and Event on the right Side you find the Sub Menus for Guild, Legends, Store and Parcels. On the left side you have an inbox and the Button to link the Game to Facebook. On the Top left of the Game UI the Account information is displayed: Level, Player Name, ???. If you tap on that information an Information Field opens where your current Arena team is displayed and a button to view Game Center Achievements (iOS), tapping on the Name lets you change the account Name. Top middle to right your Energie, Gold and Crystals are displayed. On the top right you can enter preferences and a home button is displayed. On the bottom you have the Ingame chat Inbox Facebook Guild Legendsd Store Parcels Ingame Chat Game Modes Arena Arena is situated in the middle of the Main UI. Arena is the central Game Mode at the Moment. When entering the Arena the Arena UI opens. It shows a net of pods and in the distance a Middle with slightly bigger pods. On top the account information related to Arena is displayed. On the top left you find the return to previous screen button, Level, Name and Arena Team Rating. In the top Middle the current Arena Grid Level is displayed (starting at Copper and ending at Gold I). Then on the top right you find your collected Arena Currency and Crystals. On the far right the Home Button that brings you back to Main UI Screen. On the right side you find the Leaderboard and the Arena Parcels (Shop) buttons. Above the ingame Chat on the left side you find the Information about remaining battles and time to next battle. On the right side you find the Information about the arena currency earned per hour for your current position on the grid. Below that uncollected Arena Currency and the collect button. Lower Center your current grid position is displayed with time to Payout, Crystals and Trophies at Payout for that grid position. Campaign The "Campaign Mode" allows users to progress by completing up to "10 Chapters". Each "Chapter" offers up to "10 Missions". Each mission is complete when a user successfully defeats all enemy waves in battle. Once the battle is won, the player will be granted various rewards. When a "Chapter" is completed on "Normal" difficulty it will unlock "Hard" difficulty for that chapter. The challenge is greater but so are the rewards. Events The "Daily Events" section allows user's to participate in various Daily events (which may change each day). Each available event lists out the requirements before battle begins. This includes which day of the week the event can be accessed and the type(s) of character required. After selecting the desired event, you'll be presented with multiple "Missions" to complete. Each "Mission" has a required character type, character level, and star requirement. The "Rewards" you'll earn upon successful completion will be indicated within the "Possible Rewards" section (which include: Gems, Gold, Training Scrolls, EXP, Ally Points, etc.). Select "Eligible Legends" to see which of your legends meet the requirements for the mission. Quests Ledgends (Playable) A characters "Stats" are broken down into several variables which include: Power, Agility, Wits, Speed, Max Health, Normal Attack, Normal Defense, Normal Evasion, Special Attack, and Special Defense. * Power: Affects Normal Attack, Max Health and Normal Defense * Agility: Affects Accuracy and Critical Rate * Wits: Affects Pierce, Special Attack and Special Defense * Speed: Determines how quickly and how often a character can take a turn * Max Health: The maximum amount of health the character can have * Normal Attack: Used to calculate damage for normal damage attacks * Normal Defense: Reduces the amount of damage from normal damage attacks * Normal Evasion: Determines the chance to avoid normal damage attacks * Special Attack: Used to calculate damage for special damage attacks * Special Defense: Reduces the amount of damage from special damage attacks * Special Evasion: Determines chance to avoid special damage attacks Your character(s) stats can be improved by accessing the "Train" section within the "Legends" menu. Training will require a set amount of "Gold" and "Training Scrolls", which you can accumulate by progressing through the "Campaign" and purchasing from the "Store" or "Parcels". Your character(s) stats can also be improved through Rune "Infusions". "Infusions" will require specific materials and "Gold". The materials can be found by progression through the "Campaign" and purchasing from the "Store" or "Parcels". Each character has specific "Skills" that can be "Upgraded". Upgrades require a specific Character Level, Infusion Level, and Skill Books. Anahk Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Mobile Game Category:Legends Reborn Category:IOS Category:Android